


Keep It Cool

by Erisachan



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisachan/pseuds/Erisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept repeating to himself: <i>keep it cool keep it cool keep it cool</i> like it was some kind of mantra that would have brought him through the day without incident or without making a total fool of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the cow-t 3.5 with the prompt: high school!AU

****

Keep It Cool

 

James is walking through the woods, the only place that allows him to feel safe.  
For it to be strange it's not really a matter, James never felt at ease in the middle of a crowd, too many emotions, too many people risking to get hurt, to start a fight that he already knows how it will end. Bad. It will end bad, and even if strictly talking it wasn't ending bad for him, he was never the one ending up hurt physically, it still will hurt him emotionally, the last thing on earth James would want to do is it to hurt someone else, even if it was a stranger. So yes, the woods, even with predator in it, weren't a problem, as long as no one was going to put himself in danger starting a fight with him. The animals knew better, they could smell the danger all around him, the animals were the only ones smart enough to leave him alone.

For James, being alone has never been a problem, he was alone for most of his life, always sick, always in bed, in those days he felt like even the air could have hurt him. His mother always came by, checking on him, always worried, always looking at him like he was going to leave her at any moment, scared.

He remembers well his mother's eyes, they were nothing like his own, James's eyes were different, he couldn't find eyes that resembled his own in any of his family's member. Those were the eyes of someone else, someone that James always used all his strength not to think about.

But then the day came, the day when he had to face those eyes, to watch at them narrows at the sights of his own dad, angrily watching the man that James loved so much, the man James looked up to.

That was the day when his world fell apart around him.

He can still feel the strength his brother, Vincent, used to grab his wrist and drag him away, away from the man he had just killed, away from a mother that now wasn't scared anymore about losing him but was scared of him.

He still remembers the pain when his claws went out from his hands, he still remembers ignoring the pain, but screaming instead, running towards the man that had just killed his dad, he remembers watching his own eyes dies through the men's ones. The red blood covering his claws. He still remembers it like it has been just a few hours ago.

But it wasn't.

It all happened six years ago. Vincent keeps telling him it, that it was in the past, that he shouldn't be afraid anymore, that he can control himself now, that he is no longer a scared kid. That he did the right thing.

This is how he ended up in front of his new high school. Vincent's arm around his shoulder, his backpack on the ground, holding it with one hand, staring at the entrance, at the kids surrounding it as he let out a sigh.

"C'mon James, go inside, make friends, learn things, screw some chick and keep it cool." His brother was grinning at him, he turned to look at him hoping that he will change his mind, but he didn't, instead he pushed him forward and was already weaving goodbye walking back to his car as soon as James was back on his feet and glaring at him.

Before getting up in his car Vincent turned around a last time to scream "And try not to kill anybody, little brother!" receiving a deserved middle finger as a reply from James.

 _Very funny, asshole_ he thought before turning back to face the school and starting to walk towards it, repeating to himself: _keep it cool keep it cool keep it cool_ like it was some kind of mantra that would have brought him through the day without incident or without making a total fool of himself.

With that in mind, he stiffed his free hand in the pocket of his brother old leather jacket and walked through the entrance.

***

First days of school sucks.  
It doesn't matter in which grade you are or in which school. It just sucks. Period.  
It sucks even more if you're a transferred student.  
You could say that since nobody knows you one could use the chance to start afresh, yeah, right, there's just a problem, it's a reciprocate thing, nobody knows you and you don't know anybody. So, when you step into your first period class is like, the awkward moment.  
Everybody stares at you like you're an alien. You look even more like an alien if you're in a small school of a small town with more cows than people living in it.  
James already noticed that that was the case. There wasn't even a movie theatre in this town, nor a real pub. There was just a small diner down the road where his house was placed. A gas station. A small grocery shop. Nothing else. Yay for the country-side of the world.  
James wasn't a party kinda kid, but still, that was pretty lame even for his standards.  
Not to talk about his brother's. That guy, Victor, he was a party kinda guy. He was fun. James, James was… Quiet, you could say. Even if it'd be an understatement.  
Anyway, first day of school and why is it so?  
Summarizing: you feel like an alien, everybody stares at you and someone making real friends on the first day of school only happens in the movies. Actually, the first whole week of school sucks, to be honest.  
Then you get used to the faces, and they get used to yours, you're no longer that big of a news, just the creepy transferred student. Yeah, creepy. This much goes for keeping it cool.  
He wasn't acting creepy in his opinion, he just didn't talk to… Pretty much anybody, actually. But he was also pretty sure that wasn't a creepy thing, maybe a misogyny kinda thing, but creepy? Nope.  
There was this other kid tho, that got his attentions. Scott Summers. He was the popular one. Always surrounded by people, chicks hanging on his arms every time they got close enough. He was, well, James's opposite. He talked to everyone with no problem whatsoever, he played basket, that he was the captain goes without saying, and he was also great at school stuffs. That he beat on every nerves in James's body, well, that also goes without saying.  
They were two complete opposite, after all.  
Anyway, they ended up doing chemistry lab together. In every good comedy if there are two guys that can't stand each other, they end up doing something together. And with how the things were going, he sure looked like the main character of a situation comedy.  
He hated chemistry even before. Now? He could barely stand it.  
It a boring subject, well, school, except for gymnastic was made of boring classes, but considering the last turn of events, chemistry was the most boring.

"Do you mind paying attention? At least fake it, for fuck's sake!"

Scott, on the other hand, was even more boring.

"Do you mind minding your own business?"

"I am! Your my lab partner! I don't want to be left behind because of you!"

"Oh please! As if! You're a genius right? Do something genius ish then! And stop bothering me!"

Scott narrowed his eyes. Being a jerk was Logan's way to defend himself. Yes.  
Not that it worked so far.

"Prof! Can you please explain to Logan why we're not going to learn how to cut drugs during this lesson? He keep asking me to and it's rather distracting" Scott was smiling as he talked to the teacher. That evil little dick.

"You jerk…"

There's not even need to say that Logan was directly sent to the principle office and kept for detention after school.

There's not even need to say that the day after Logan was expecting Scott in front of the school gate for beating him up.


End file.
